Software-Defined Networks (SDN) paradigm promises to address modern Data Center needs with a fine-grained control over the network. However, fixed pipeline switches are not providing the level of flexibility and programmability required by Software Defined Data Centers (SDDC) architectures to optimize the underlying networks. Specifically, although SDDC architectures put applications at the center of innovation, the full capability of theses applications is thwarted by rigid pipelines that are dictated by networking gears. For example, the applications are forced to be designed to use existing protocols, which slows down innovation.